


Touching

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2015, Day 2: Established Sherlolly can't keep their hand to themselves





	Touching

Mary and John couldn’t help but notice that as their best friends moved around the flat they never once stopped touching – his hand on the small of her back, their legs brushing against each other’s as they sat on the couch, her toe nudging against his on the floor, their hands intertwining constantly. It was as if there was an invisible string holding the two together and nothing could break it.

“We have to break it.” Mary and John nodded at each other.

“Molly dear, could I just borrow you for a moment?” Mary smiled sweetly.

“Sure, what’s up?” Molly asked as she turned away from Sherlock, but kept their hands interlocked.

“Actually, it’s a bit of a private matter.” Mary whispered as she leaned in closer. “Something I really wanted to talk to _just_ you about.”

“Oh…” Molly looked down at her and Sherlock’s intertwined hands.

“I need to discuss some….important….murder stuff with Sherlock.” John nodded, stumbling over his words.

“John, if you want to know why Molly and I haven’t stopped touching this evening, you can just ask.” Sherlock leaned over and kissed Molly’s temple.

“Mary, the same goes for you.” Molly giggled and took a drink of her water.

Mary and John exchanged looks.

“What the hell then?!” Several other party guests jumped at John’s outburst.

Molly smiled and took another sip of her water as Sherlock wrapped his arms around her waist. Mary gapped at the two of them and slapped John on the arm.

“Oww!” He growled through clenched teeth at her.

“No way!” Mary jumped a little in place.

“There were actually many ways.” Sherlock responded plainly.

“When?!”

“Sometime in July.” Molly sat her water down before Mary spilled anymore by shaking Molly’s arms.

The three of them turned to John who was looking at them with a blank stare.

“I have no clue what’s going on right now.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“I always did question his medical degree.” Sherlock shrugged.


End file.
